Avatar: Nanite Project reports
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: To understand the future. One must understand the past. Explains about Alex's past and other nanite projects. Now a series of one shots.
1. Report 1

**A/N: This story is a series of one shots that help tell background stories on my OC's for my series called the Alex White Chronicles, instead of being labled as chapters they are labled as "reports" since these reports are not in order. This Report is of Alex telling his past to Sai'ria and Tu'ri after his first day at the Tipani's Hometree.**

I hesitated for a moment. Sai'ria and Tu'ri wanted to help me. They wanted to know why I was confused…But I wasn't sure if I could speak of my past… It was to painful to remember. But some how I summoned up the strength…I began to think of my childhood so that way I would be able to tell them my past life before coming here to Pandora.

….

**Report 1: Alex's Family**

_The First memory of my entire life I ever remembered…Was the image of my Mother's face. I remember seeing her gentle green eyes and her blond hair. I remember her smile…Her speaking to me even though I was much to young to understand her. She always seemed to make me laugh a lot. Then there was my Father. He had blue eyes and brown hair and was always kind. Those memory's I have always kept. Eventually I was able to remember and make things out around me like the two story home that we had, I don't remember much about it only that it was home to me. _

_From what I know we lived in a place known as Washington. It was always raining and the sky was always covered in grey clouds. We had a lot of money. But we weren't rich. But it was enough to make some people wish they were us. Sometimes I remember about our backyard. It was small and had a small swing set for me, I think we had a pet dog that we didn't keep long since he died of a immune disorder. My Mother had a small flower vase on one of the window seals. Since plants were rare on earth it was a big deal to us. _

_My Mother didn't work she always looked after me when I was young and she raised me with a sense of what is right and wrong and not to be spoiled. She never raised her voice at me if I did something wrong she would let me know just by telling me that it wasn't right. She never drank any form of Alcohol because she wanted to make sure that I grew up as a person who never would feel any addiction or fear of my parents, the same thing went with my Father. _

_My father worked as some kind of doctor. He was the head doctor at where he worked. He knew a lot about medicine and the body. In fact I think he even had earned some kind of reward or something like that and might've even met some famouse doctors in his time. Every night when my Father got home I would always be looking forward to it. I remember when I was four I would always race to the door to meet him. He would ask me how my day went and when I answered him we would then go to the table and have dinner with my Mother. _

_Before we would eat we would always prey first. At first I always wondered why we preyed. But when I reached the age of five I finally learned about the Almighty God and about how he sent his son to die on the cross for everyone, even me. When I first learned about God I was extremely curious. I remember always asking my Mother about the bible. She would always laugh when ever I kept asking so many times. _

_Eventually I started school. But I never made so many friends. I was raised differently than other kids. _

_But over time I made more friends. Who I would eventually have to leave since my parents and I were moving to a place called Florida. _

_My Father was busier while we lived there. But he still had time for us especially when I was seven, when my Mother was pregnant. My father eventually took a break off work so he could be with us. He still got money since he had a high position. _

_I remember when my Mother eventually gave birth to my younger sister…Emily._

_I just remember when I was allowed into the room my Mother was staying in. My father walked me to where she was sleeping. I saw Emily for the very first time. She was lying in my mothers arms asleep with her. I remember the feeling I felt. I was happy, I was a big brother. I just felt happy that there was a new member of the family…But little did I know my life would change…Change painfully. _

_About a month after Emma's birth. I was helping my Mother with Emma. Since I wasn't doing well at the schools I was going to. My mother decided that the Government wasn't doing a good job at my education so she decided to home school me. She didn't blame me about not doing well in school. She just thought the Government was focusing more on trying to gain resources to help earth since it was in a energy crises._

_One time my Father had been sent somewhere that I didn't know about. When ever I asked my mother where he was she just say. "Your Fathers off on a business trip. He'll come back soon Sweetie…I promise." Three months had passed and my Father had finally returned. But he was different. Not in emotion, appearance or socially. He just always seemed to lock himself in the room he did his work. Sometimes I heard him talking. But I never stepped in his work space. I loved and respected my parents to much to spy on them._

_Two weeks after my Father returned…Something happened. I remember the morning like it was yesterday…I was lying awake in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I was excited for that day. I was going to meet a friend of my Father's and the rest of his family. My mother had meet the man and said he had a daughter named Julie who was my age. I was just looking forward to meeting them since I would be able to make a friend about my age._

_But that's when I heard my mother and father speaking. It sounded like they were concerned about something. Soon I heard my bed room door open and my Father came running into my room. _

"_Alex! Get up! Follow me!" He said to me very fast. I didn't have time to say anything since I was already moving. My father lead me into the room down stairs and I saw my mother holding Emma cradling her back in forth. It sounded as if she was trying to comfort Emma, even though Emma was asleep._

_My father lead me down some stairs that lead to a door way. He stopped in front of it and took out something from his pocket. I looked over at my Mother who looked at me teary eyed. I asked her what was wrong but she just gave me a kind smile and leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. "Alex…Look after Emma." She said as she handed me Emma who I held in my arms. I looked up at my father who had the door open and he put me and Emma inside. _

_Before he shut the door he leaned down and looked at me. "Alex please…Whatever happens…Just know that me and your mother love you and Emma." He gave me a hug. I didn't understand what was going on but I felt myself begin to cry._

"_Please Dad…What's going on?" I asked. My father looked down._

"_I'm sorry son. But please make sure you take care of yourself and Emma" My father said. Some part of me realized what was happening. But My father stopped me. "Please." He begged. _

_I reluctantly nodded. He then hugged me one last time and then kissed Emma's forehead. My mother did the same. She kneeled in front of me and I looked into her crying eyes. She then kissed me one last time and the last thing I remembered was the door shutting and I was alone with Emma. _

…

_I don't know how long I stood alone in the Dark. But I soon realized I had fallen asleep due to the darkness. When I opened my eyes everything had felt warm in the room. I slowly walked up to where the door was and opened it. But when I opened it and walked up the stairs…My home and everything else around it and the entire neighborhood…Was destroyed. I stood in shock while still holding Emma in the center of the wreckage. I looked around the remains of my home calling out for my Parents as I heard the sound of people who had survived what ever happened. _

_But when I approached one part of the remains of the house…I found my parents…Dead. They were both covered in debris. I remember myself crying out and running over to them still holding Emma who surprisingly was still asleep. I approached their body's and I began to cry hard and loud…My parents…Two of the best people in my first years of my life…Were dead._

…

_Two weeks after the incident I learned that the explosion was the result of a failed piece of RDA equipment that blew up that caused the destruction and deaths of many lives in the area I was living at. The RDA board said it had been an accident. But I knew it was a lie. I knew of the RDA's history. I knew all about them. And ever since that day of my parents death. I hated them! _

_I swore to myself that I would never let my little sister be harmed. She was the only family I had left in my life. _

_I kept that promise as we lived with our foster parents. Dave Roads and his girl friend Mariah. But let me tell you…Living with Dave, Was Hell to me._

_The Dave was kind to me and Emma the first time we met. I was in an orphanage with Emma at the time. I first met Dave and Mariah in a small room with one of the people who were the head of the orphanage. He just smiled and said that he would be my new foster father. But just by looking at him I already knew that he was a drunk man and was only interested in the money that my parents had left for me and Emma. _

_The next day he took us to his home…and in about one hour, our relationship had gotten bad thanks to him getting drunk. He had gotten mad over something he had read and was going to hit Emma who was four at the time. I was lucky enough to get in between the two of them and I took the blow for her. I remember feeling the punch and myself falling to the ground. Emma screamed my name and began to cry at seeing me in pain. Dave then lifted me up by my shirt collar and began to yell at me. I couldn't remember what he said, But all I know is that he was insulting me. Luckily Mariah was a kind woman and she was able to calm him down. _

_When he was calm he left the house to go and waste the money on whatever. Mariah helped make me and Emma feel better. That started a good friendship between the three of us. _

_We lived with them for a few years but when the money that our parents left behind for me and Emma ran out. Dave began to view me and Emma as a problem and the reason for them loosing all of the money when it was actually Dave who had gambled it all away. One night when I was fourteen. Emma was asleep in our bedroom, Mariah was off shopping. Dave began to punch me harder than he ever had before. So hard I began to bled. He then began to taunt me telling me to get up. But I refused. But when he threatened to hurt Emma in front of me…That all changed. I had gotten straight up and began to yell at him with all of the anger and pain that I had kept bottled up for so many years had finally been released._

_When I was finished yelling at him Dave's eyes had changed. There were fear in his eyes. I don't understand what exactly I said. But he must've been shocked so much to see a boy like me just stand up and yell at him. Instead of saying anything back, He left the house. _

_The next morning I found out from Mariah that he had killed himself. For the next few months me and Emma lived with Mariah. But eventually she came down with a disease which she died from_

_When I had turned fifteen I chose to take care of Emma myself. Since in my spare time I learned about how to live on my own. I learned different forms of martial arts eventually mastering them and I knew how to work with all kinds of weapons. I studied everything I needed to know how to take care of myself and Emma. _

_I don't know how but I was able to find a job and an apartment thanks to another friend of my Father. I spent the next years looking after Emma. Emma and I always loved each other as Brother and Sister and not once did we ever argue or get into a fight. I made sure that I never spoke my hatred towards the RDA in front of her in a bad tone even though she knew how much I hated them. _

_I made three new friends. One that was apart of the family of one of my Dads co-workers. Her name was Julie. She was like another sister to me in a way. Our lives were good…But I should've known that wasn't to last. _

_When I was eighteen. Emma was going to start her first day of school for the year. I was excited for her and so was she. Since I never finished school. But even though I hadn't finished. I was still smart enough to do things that a graduate from college could do. But still, It would've been nice to get a degree in something. I wanted Emma to do well in school and go far and beyond than I ever did. _

_But when I went to pick Emma up from her first day…She wasn't there. I learned from her friends that she hadn't been seen the entire day. I then recalled seeing an RDA vehicle had come to the school in the morning. I knew it had to be them. I spent two weeks with Julie and our two other friends Max and Adam trying to find Emma. Eventually we found out the RDA had her in their custody and were doing experiments on her and other children. I was able to save her from being shot by two RDA grunts who had her hands bind and her eyes covered…But even though I saved her from that fate…I wasn't able to save her from what the RDA had done to her body. _

_She had been poisoned due to these devices decomposing in her blood and poisoning her body from the inside. I remember Julie trying not to cry when she told me that Emma would die. _

_When Julie had left the Ambulance we were in…I still remember being by Emma's side while she was on her bed…I remember looking into her eyes…She knew she was going to die…But she still smiled. She hugged me and kissed my forehead and said that she would be able to see Mom and Dad. She then said she loved me…And then she died._

_I…I still feel the pain of that day. Watching my little sister die. Seeing my parents bodies. Why should I live? That is what is confusing me._

…_._

"_Why should I live?" _I asked Sai'ria and Tu'ri while wiping the tears from my eyes. I had finally told them everything and explained to them some minor details.

Sai'ria and Tu'ri were looking at me with saddened looks. They knew what I was feeling.

"_Alex…I am sorry." _Sai'ria said. I looked down at the grass and closed my eyes.

"_Why should I live? When my parents and little sister are dead. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE! WHY!" _I said feeling the tears uncontrollable come out of my eyes.

But then I felt two pair of arms wrap around me in a hug. My eyes opened to see that Sai'ria and Tu'ri were the ones hugging me. We sat there until I felt myself regain control of my emotions. When I did they slowly let go of me sat in front of me.

"_We understand your pain Alex." _Tu'ri said. _"We know what it feels like."_

"_But why should I have to live…I mean I have no family anymore…I'm alone." _I said.

"_Your wrong Alex." _Sai'ria said to me. I looked at her. _"You're not alone. We understand that you may have lost your family…But we understand that same feeling of losing our parents. We are your friends. No matter what you are. We will be there for you to help you not feel alone." _

I stared down at the ground and thought for a moment. I then looked up at them and gave them a soft smile while wiping the tears away.

_Sai'ria…Tu'ri. Thank you." _I said. They smiled and nodded. They both helped me stand.

"_Alex?" _Sai'ria said. I looked at her.

"_Yes." _I said.

"_I will tell my aunt the Tsahik your story. The people need to know about your past. Maybe they will trust you more." _She said. I thought for a moment.

"_No thank you, Sai'ria." _I answered her.

Both Sai'ria and Tu'ri looked surprised. _"Why not Alex?" _They both asked.

"_Because, I don't want your people to trust me out of sympathy. I want them to trust me by me actually showing them that I'm different than most of the humans they have met. I want to prove my loyalty to them." _I said.

Sai'ria and Tu'ri looked at one another and then just smiled. _"Okay Alex." _Sai'ria said.

I smiled. _"Thanks." _

We walked with each other for a few minutes talking. Eventually we went out to the lake outside of the Hometree and stood near the side looking out at the distance. I turned to Sai'ria. "_You don't mind if we do some more training today, right." _I said.

Sai'ria looked at me. _"Are you sure?" _She asked.

I grinned. _"Of course. Besides you know I'm not hurt from that fall." _I said.

She thought for a moment and then smiled and nodded. I saw Tu'ri grin.

"_Good luck, Alex." _She said.

I just gave her a kind smile.

"_Go and wait for me near the forest Alex." _Sai'ria said.

I nodded. I began to towards the forest.

**Sai'ria's POV: **

I watched as Alex began to walk towards the forest to wait for me. I thought for a moment about what he told me. I felt so sad for him. He felt so much pain in his past. And even when I offered to tell my Aunt and the rest of our clan his story…He said that he wanted to prove he could earn everyones trust by proving himself…He was different than most of the Sky people I have seen. I looked over at my little sister. She trusts Alex to. So do I.

"_Big sister?" _I heard Tu'ri ask. I saw her smile at me. "_You like Alex, Don't you." _

I felt myself blush. But I nodded. She just smiled and gave me a hug. _" I wont tell anyone." _She said.

I smiled at her and nodded. _"Thank you, Tu'ri." _I said.

I broke the hug and then ran to catch up with Alex.

When I reached him. I could see he was ready for training. He smiled at me and nodded. "What are we going to practice?" He asked in English. I smiled back at him and said. "Come. You will learn to ride a Pa'li."

**A/N: I hope this helps some of you guys who have read Project Nano and are wondering about Alex's past. The next Report will go to another nanite projects point of view and will explain about there past.**


	2. Report 2

**A/N: This report is about a certain female Nanite project who is confused about what her purpose is in life. **

**Report 2: The Angel's decision**

**Angel/Emily**

I stood looking on top of one of the floating mountains in Iknimaya. I could see the ground hundreds of feet bellow me. This height didn't bother me. Since of course I could survive the fall with only a little discomfort. Slowly I pushed a strand of my light brown hair out of my eyes. I looked at the armor I was wearing. I was wearing silver armor around my chest, my hand and elbow. Around my waist was a white feathered sash which went down and covered my left side and leg. As the wind blew my sash would try and go with the current. I don't understand why the Doctor made me and the others wear armor like this. He said it would best help describe our code names. Like mine was Angel. So the silver armor and the feathered sash went along with it. I was glade I was able to move freely in this attire. Artemis and Apollo wore armor to help match their names. And theirs looked like they actually were set for battle. Me. I looked like some kind of fighting princess. Ares said that's was alright with him. Because he loved me any ways. Ares doesn't wear armor. Since he is a shape shifter after all. While I'm only a kinetic.

On my back, My hybrid blade 'Blaze' was strapped. The reason it was a hybrid was because it was half gun, Half sword. Except it didn't look like a gun. It was designed for me and only me. Since my nanites were the only ones that could activate it.

So yeah. I looked like I was about to fight…But I wasn't. I was just at Iknimaya to enjoy some piece and quite. And to reflect on something important. Like…What was happening in my life now. Especially what happened a few years ago.

Slowly I raised my right hand and saw a Na'vi crafted bracelet on my wrist. I felt a tear role down my eye.

"Neytiri. I am so sorry." I whispered. I remembered the look on one my best friend's face when she saw her older sister being shot right in front of her. I remember the tears in her eyes. It had only been two years…But to me I still remember the day. I was only fourteen in human years when that happened and I was trained to be used to seeing death. But actually seeing one of the people you called your friends die…It was to painful.

I stood staring at the bracelet for a few moments and closed my eyes. After two years, you would think you would get over something like this. But Neytiri is my best friend. And she still is suffering from Sylwanin's death. She may not show it outwardly. But she shows it Socially. The only humans she is willing to accept is Grace and I.

My eyes slowly opened. I wanted to do something. But I couldn't figure out what to do. I'm so confused. Ever since the day I awoke in my cell, I was confused. Especially when I found out that the memories of my past were all fake since I was just a genetic copy of my "Brother" Alex's actual dead little sister. I gritted my teeth. I swear I wanted to cry. Not only am I just a clone…But I'm going to die in a few months due to my cells dieing. Why was I even alive! I'm nothing more than just a copy!

I lost my train of thought when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me lovingly.

"Emily, I've been trying to find you." I heard the voice of Ares, My boyfriend.

"Sorry Ares." I apologized.

He chuckled and then turned me around and I saw his pale face and his crimson feline eyes. He had jet black hair and had the face of my 'Brother'. He then kissed me on the lips. When he broke the kiss he looked into my eyes.

"Something wrong my little Angel?" He asked. I looked down at the ground.

"Why do you love me? I'm just a copy of the real Emily White. I'm nothing." I said.

Ares put his fingers under my chin and slowly I looked up at him. "You're not copy. Sure you were created from someone else's cells, But you are still you. You have your own thoughts, You have your own desires, You are your own person! It does not matter to me if you are Emily or anything else. You are the woman I love."

I felt a tears role out of my eyes.

"Ares…" I said pausing. I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled. "Thank you." I said kissing him. He laughed kindly. When we broke the kiss he began to walk away towards the ledge of the mountain. He looked back at me and said. "And remember. Our mission is first. You know what has to be done…Don't you. That is one thing that is already decided."

I remained silent. He sighed and said. "We'll talk about this later." He said not before jumping off the side of the cliff towards the ground bellow. He then came back flying through the skies with black feathered wings on his back. He then flew back to the nearest RDA base no doubt. I watched him slowly vanish from site.

After a few minutes of silence…I already knew what my reason for living was. Even though I wasn't the original Emily White. I was still Emily. And Alex is my brother. Whether Alex would accept me or not. I didn't care. I was going to help him and I was going to help the Na'vi by causing the RDA some trouble while I still was alive. Even though I love Ares and my friends Artemis and Apollo. I can't stand by and let the Doctor carry out his plans. Not while I was one part of the triangle.

I smiled softly to myself. Slowly I walked towards the ledge of the mountain and looked out at the sky that was now turning dark. I no longer had doubts of my existence. I was alive. I know what I have to do. Slowly I reached for my hybrid swords hilt and quickly drew it. It now began to glow a electric blue aura. I smiled.

"Neytiri…I will do what I can to help avenge your sisters death…I swear it by my blade…My friend" I said. I turned around slowly with my sash's feathers rustling in the wind. I had made my decision, It was time to fight against my "Destiny" The RDA has forced on me. It's time I made my own destiny. And walk the path I believe in.

**A/N: I know I proble didn't reveal a whole lot about Angel. But it helps explain her decision to rebel against the RDA**


	3. Report 3

**A/N: Just a warning about this one. This one will be a bit more darker than the last two reports. **

**Report 3:** **The weapon's determination**

The boy sat quietly in the white cell which was his "Room". He had his back facing the glass entrance and looked at the white wall in front of him. He looked around twelve years old, he had jet black hair and his skin was pale. He was wearing tattered grey jeans and was wearing a torn up black T-shirt. His breathing was steady and he didn't make even the slightest move. He just simply sat where he was and let the tears role out of his eyes. Soon the door opened and a man in a white hazmat suit walked in. The boy did not acknowledge the man who walked in. He just simply sat where he was.

"Come on twerp!" The man ordered. "Time for another test." He said. But the boy sat where he was ignoring the mans commands. The man became irritated and said. "I said, get up!" The man yelled. The boy remained motionless.

The boy said. "Come over here then…And make me!" He said with a hint of anger in his voice. The man became angered and then walked up to the boy and then grabbed his shoulder. But the next thing the man felt was a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down at his chest and saw something had impaled him in the chest. The man looked up while he felt blood pour out of his mouth. The boy was standing up now. His arm impaling the chest. The man looked into the boy's eyes, and saw that they were red and feline like. Slowly the man fell to the ground, dead.

The boy looked at the corpse and then at the door in front of him. He smirked and ran forward. When he got out of the room looked down the hall way and saw more people in doctors outfits walking through the hall talking. But when they saw the boy, there eyes widened in absolute horror. The boy let out a growl and charged forward at the people and began to brutally beat all of them, leaving non alive. When he killed the last doctor who was a woman he dropped the body and then looked at a cell to his left. Inside the cell…was a girl. She looked around his age. The girl looked up at him with electric blue eyes. She should no emotion. She had light brown hair. The boy wanted to release the girl. But he wanted one thing for himself. FREEDOM!

Soon the door on the opposite end of the hallway opened and several man wearing marine uniforms stepped through and pointed their guns at him. The boy then charged forward at the men. And killed each and everyone of them.

…

The doctor sat behind his desk and looked through a file. He tapped the desk top lightly with his left hands index finger. He was currently looking through a file on his current four nanite subjects. They weren't strong yet due to them only just being created…well two were. The other two were a different story. But the Doctor shrugged. But then he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and said. "Yes."

"Sir. One of the subjects have broken free from their cell." Said one of the doctors from the base that stored the subjects. The doctor raised an eye brow.

"Which one?"

"HIM!" The Doctor said in a frightened tone. That's when the Doctor realized that the subject had arrived in thearea where the doctor on the other end was at. "NO! NO! PLEASE! DON…" The man on the other end said. The Doctor heard a blood filled scream and several more after that. Then there was the sound of heavy breathing in the background.

The Doctor sighed while he hung up the phone and adjusted his glasses. Slowly he stood up and walked towards the door that left his office. But as he did he activated a Com link. "Captain Mallory. Prepare your team. It seems that he has escaped his cell."

…

Slowly the team of Marines walked into the elevator that took them to the underground section of the base. This base had two sections. An underground section which stored the nanite subjects and the upper half which acted as the base for marine use. The squad of five marines were silent as the elevator moved down. Captain Mallory was the most tense of the group. He was a white man and had short red hair. He had a scar which ran down his face. He looked at his team and sighed. He knew what he was up against. But there was hope that the kid hadn't become to invulnerable.

This squad wasn't an average marine squad. These men were all apart of the same group which could be identified if you looked on their right shoulder of their uniform. On it was a old design of a red cross.

Slowly the elevator came to a stop. All of the marines raised they're weapons. And slowly the door opened. When it opened all of the way they saw that the lights were out. Mallory felt a small drop of sweat role down the side of his head as he looked into the empty darkness. He raised his hand and motioned the team to advance. Slowly they stepped forward into the darkness. Mallory turned on the light on his assault rifle just as the others did. But what they saw…was horrible. All across the room there were dead bodies spread across the floor. And blood was on the walls.

"Shit." Mallory whispered. That's when the squad heard a metal scrapping noise from down the hall. They turned they're attention to the noise. They aimed they're weapons ready to fire. That's when they saw a pair of glowing crimson feline eyes appear in the darkness. The next thing Mallory heard was the sound of one of his men cry out and the sound of blood spilling on to the floor. Mallory turned around franticly. All around him he heard screaming and growling noises. After several seconds. They're was dead silence. Mallory looked around him and saw that all of his men were dead. Mallory continued to breath rapidly. That's when he felt someone jump onto his back and place something metal and very sharp near his throat.

And he heard a boy whisper. "How does it feel…To be in deaths embrace! Now you know what it feels like…to be an inch from death!"

Mallory began to sweat very fast. The sharp object then was pushed further and cut Mallory's throat.

….

The marines on the top level stood in the garage waiting for the elevator door to open. They hadn't heard anything from the advancement team yet. So they all assumed they were dead. They're were ten marines. Two were in AMP's while the rest were foot soldiers. They each had a red cross on they're right shoulder of their uniform.

Slowly the marines tensed as they heard the elevator slowly come up. They now waited for the doors to open. They stood tense for several seconds. Until they heard a pounding noise. Suddenly the doors went flying back and crashed into and killed five marines. They marines then began to shoot at the dark opening. And suddenly they saw a boy run out of the elevator. But they noticed his arms were different. They were covered in black organic looking armor and the fingers were…Claws.

….

The Boy stood in the middle of the group of marines he had just killed. They were all dead. Even the ones in the AMP's. The boy slowly looked up and began to run.

"Free!" He yelled as he reached the exit of the garage. But as he did, he felt someone left him by his neck from behind.

"I'm afraid Ares. Your time for freedom will have to wait." A mans voice said from behind him. The next thing the boy felt was himself being burned by flames…And then…nothing.


	4. Report 4

**Report 4: The Assassin and The Angel, enemies? **

**Emily(Project Angel) POV:**

I walked threw the forest by myself in silence. I wore my light silver armor that was light weight. Over my left leg was a white feathered Sash and strapped to my waist was my black traveling case that held my Hybrid sword, Blaze which was half sword half gun but was designed to look like a traditional sword. The hilt looked like a hilt of a gun but it looked more traditional like.

The forest was quiet. But when you traveled the forest's of Pandora alone, unless you were a nanite subject like me. Then it would be best to travel in a small group with at least some kind of weapon. But The forest other than that were beautiful and peaceful.

I placed my hand over my abdomen and lightly smiled. Only a few more months…But could I survive till then to see my baby?

I shook my head. Suddenly I came to a stop in a meadow…and I saw small crosses in the ground. I tilted my head lightly and walked forward. But that's when I heard a loud explosion behind me and something flew past me the side of my cheek. I looked to my left to see a long cable right next to me and some kind of claw sticking out of the ground with the cord attached to it.

I looked where the cable led to…only to see a male Avatar with two Katana's strapped to his back and had two Na'vi crafted knifes strapped to his belt. He wore a black Tank Top and grey jeans. The look in his eyes was emotionless and focused. I then noticed the cable…attached to a bracer…I saw the insignia on it. An Assassin! I quickly reached for Blaze and held it out. And then dropped my hybrid sword to the ground.

The Assassin looked at me emotionlessly. I then raised my arms up. Even though me, Ares, Artemis and Apollo were apart of the Templars…I was a forced Templar since the day I awoke. And now I am trying to resist my fate the Templars put on me. So I needed the Assassin to know I was on his side.

The Assassin slowly reached for the bottom part of his bracer and I heard a clicking noise. Suddenly the cable and the Claw attached reeled in to the Bracer.

The Assassin then walked up to me. He looked down at me and then said. "Looks like my info was right. You really aren't fighting for the Templars." The Assassin said emotionlessly. I nodded up at him. He then ignored me and walked past me over to the crosses and kneeled in front of them. I looked at him and then kneeled next to him realizing these were grave markers.

"Who were they?" I asked him. The Assassin was quiet until he sighed and said.

"My mate and her brother…they were killed by a man named Robert Jones. The leader of the Templars." He said.

I nodded in understanding. "Why?" I asked him after a brief silence between us. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? I mean…I'm a Templar. You're an Assassin…We're both enemies. Why not kill me when I dropped my weapons?" I asked him.

The Assassin looked back at the crosses. He was silent for several seconds until he looked at me. "Do you believe in the way the Templars want to gain peace?" He asked.

"No…I don't believe in their views." I answered.

"Do you willingly fight for them…do you want to fight for them?" He asked.

"No…I want to fight for the Na'vi." I answered him. He nodded.

"Then We are not enemies. Grant it you were a Templar and was forced. But you don't believe in the peace they dream of. You believe like us Assassin's, that Peace should be gained threw learning. Not it being forced and wiping out entire races."

I nodded. He slowly stood up. "Don't worry. I don't view you as an enemy. But…we have just met so I cannot say we are friends either." He said. "But we are allies."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He nodded. He then slowly began to walk away. But I then said. "What is your name?"

He stopped and hesitated. "People call me Will…But…My real name…is Jasper Williams. That name I had abandoned after my mate and her Brother's deaths. Due to my failure to save them." He said.

I suddenly recognized the name…Jasper. Project Runner or Phantom. I nodded at him.

"She doesn't blame you Will." I said. He looked at me. I slowly stood up and began to walk away.

"Emily." Will said. I looked back at him. He was emotionless. But a small smile came onto his face.

"Good luck." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." He then began to run with his enhanced speed. I stood where I was until he was out of sight. I then looked down at my Abdomen and lightly rubbed it.

"Now…what am I going to name you?"


	5. Report 5

**Report five: Daniel Rider part 1, Animus**

**A/N: I replaced the last report with this report. This report is short, but it is important so please read and review. This report is split into multiple parts…so stay tuned.**

"_Plug him into the Animus."_

…..

**Stand by…**

**Resetting Animus Firmware…**

**Reinitializing...**

…

"Where am I?"

My eyes slowly opened. I felt sand underneath me. Wind was blowing frantically around me. I saw a cloudy sky above me. Slowly I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was on some sort of…island? The ocean water was a duel grey. Slowly I sat up.

"Hello!" I called out. Suddenly a blue flash appeared all around me but vanished instantly. I shook my head. "Gah…" I said rubbing my head, I felt like crap. I looked at myself through the water. My hair was long and covered my right eye, I was native American in descent. But there was something different…my attire, it had changed. Before I was wearing black hoodie, now I was wearing a white one. I shook my head.

I slowly walked around the beach.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

…..

**Warning…**

**Animus system failure…**

**White Room shut down…**

**Safe mode initiated…**


	6. Report 5 part 2

**Report 5-2: Daniel Rider, The hero of the Brotherhood**

**A/N: To those who are wondering, this is Daniel Rider's story, and he is currently in a section of the Animus known as "The Black Room", basically a safe mode if the user's mind in splintered. Just like how Desmond was in Assassin's Creed Revelations…except not to that extent. Another note: This chapter has a major affect on the upcoming stories, so I suggest you read it.**

I walked across the small slab of the island. I shook my head lightly. I looked back up at the dull cloudy sky. No one was here…Damn it…felt like I was in purgatory…even though I wasn't really Catholic. Was I Lutheran? Babtist? Jewish?...Why the hell can't I remember? I shook my head and continued to walk, basically there were no trees on this island. Just grass, some weird rock formations…and giant stone pillars. Freaky. As I walked up a hill towards one giant pillar. I noticed it flash suddenly. I tilted my head in curiosity, and walked up to it.

In between the pillars, instead of seeing the other side, I saw…a totally different background. Slowly I stepped forward towards the pillar, and put my hand through it. My hand didn't feel different, but the air…changed. Slowly I walked in between the pillars…into a totally different area. There was a giant flash.

….

**Memory fragment initiated…**

**Stand by…**

…

**Sequence initiated:**

_My name's Daniel Rider, or just Dan how my friends and family used to call me. _

_I was born and raised into a secret organization, the Assassin's. A brotherhood who fights to ensure the freedom of all humans…or non human sentient life. We have a creed. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted". There are three tenents to it._

_Never kill an innocent_

_Hide in plan sight_

_And never compromise the Brotherhood._

_This creed defines us. As time changes, as civilization changes, we adjust to it and continued our work. We kill Corrupt and power hungry people, to ensure others do not suffer. Though our work is dark in eyes of the people we protect, we know what we do is right. _

_But like all groups, we have an enemy. The Templar order. They have been our enemies since lord knows when. Some say the Templar order began back when Rome was a republic, that Julius Caesar himself lead the early Templars, but was killed by the famous Marcus Brutus._

_For many more years our two orders would continue to fight. Though our goal was similar, the means to achieve our goals…were different._

_While we believe peace could only be gained through freewill and the right to make our own choices, the Templars believe it should be forced, and that Order and stability is the only way. _

_So we fight._

_I was born into the order. The son of Evan Rider and Mary Rider. Heir to the sword known as the Falcon's blade. Trained under the Grand master himself, along with my younger brother figure, Jasper Williams…Heh, Jasper. He always was the guy who never seemed to show emotions, always took the everything he did so serious. But he's a great friend. But our friendship wasn't always like brothers…before…he hated me. Until one day when we were younger the same day he told me he hated me just for being…well…me…a happy go lucky kid who looked on the bright side of things._

_But…when we were mountain climbing…he lost his grip. But I caught him, the possibility of me falling with him._

…_.._

"_Let go!" Jasper yelled. Bellow us I couldn't even see the ground, that's how high up we were on the mountain. The wind roared passed us, biting my neck…damn it was that cold. "Let go or you'll fall to!" Jasper yelled at me. I looked down at him._

"_SHUT UP! AND LET ME HELP YOU!" I yelled at him. He suddenly looked at me with shock, for the first time he saw me almost loss my temper…but was shocked to know that I was willing to save him. I then pulled him up to my back. And climbed up._

_It took me ten full, painful minutes to get us to a ledge, but we made it. We collapsed onto the ledge and quickly moved for a cave., We sat inside…and sat their quietly. He looked at me._

"_Why?"_

_I looked at him. He then asked again. "Why…I told you…I hate you…but you saved me anyways…why?"_

_I grinned. "Because…we're brothers. And brothers look after one another, even when one of them doesn't like the other. They both take care of one another." I answered. He just looked at me. For the next ten minutes, we waited and waited. Until the Assassins had finally arrived in a search Samson. As we sat in the middle of the Gunship, he looked at me. And said._

"_Thanks…Big brother." He said. I looked at him and grinned._

"_No prob…little bro." I said._

…_.._

_For the next several years, we were brothers, fought side by side, never giving up on the other. We had one another's back. _

_But Jasper wasn't the only one who I cared about…there was the beautiful Red haired girl, Karen Augustine. First time I met her. We had just ran into each other at a bookstore...I was looking for a Manga…I mean "History" Book to read, then I accidently ran into her and all of our books fell to the ground. I helped her get her things…and I pretty much we were fast friends._

_Eventually she discovered I was an Assassin after I saved her from an Assassination attempt that a guy had hired a Merc from Japan to kill her…something about Karen digging to deep into info that she wasn't supposed to be, history of both the Assassins and the Templars. She joined the Assassins. But was not used to full fledged battle field combat. So she was assigned as a Medic. Her older sister, Grace Augustine, didn't know about her being an Assassin, but she knew of me and Karen being boyfriend and girlfriend. Eventually our relationship…grew._

_I remember that day. When I proposed to her…showing her the ring. Her tackling me and actually happily saying yes with her eyes filled with happiness. The next week or so, the same day we were going to tell Grace we were engaged…I was sent on a mission a very dangerous, go in alone and search for info in the middle of enemy territory. A very dangerous mission. The day I was about to head out. I remember hugging her and kissing her forehead, running my hands through her long red hair…looking into her worried eyes. _

_I remember her saying to me while wiping a single tear away. "Please…you'd better come back." _

_I remember grinned and saying. "I plan to…I promise…I'll be fine."_

…_.._

_The mission went on for a few days…but almost immediately when I entered an area in Florida…I discovered that the group I gaining info on…was the Templars. Now stronger than ever. Controlling the RDA from the inside. Right under the entire world noses, not even the Brotherhood knew. But the day I was about to pull out…I was caught…and sedated…now…I'm here. _

…_._

My eyes opened, I was now on the island. The stone pillars suddenly vanished. The entire island itself was vanishing. But I knew what to do. As the landscape vanished. I stood still. I took a deep breath.

….

**Safe mode shutting down…**

**User's vitals stabilized…**

…**..**

My eyes opened.


	7. Report XX

**Report XX: Erudito II**

**A/N: the name Erudito is a character(s) who give the Templars a hard time in the Assassin's creed series, this report introduces his (Or their) successor(s). Note: I have nt played assassin's creed: Project Legacy**

_Welcome RDA Recruit._

_Status: Templar_

_Authorized… _

_Loading DDS Firmware…_

_User 1: Welcome Recruit to RDA. Or judging on your status, we should welcome you to the Templar Order. _

_Yes, yes. I know you have many questions, as in, why we told you to come to an RDA recruitment, and gave you the authorized code to say to the receptionist who helped you. Do not worry, your questions will be put to rest. But first of all, we must ask you a few ques…_

_**Warning, unauthorized access.**_

_User 1: No! Cut him off! I said cut him off! DAMN IT! DO NOT LET HIM…_

…

…

…

_**Communication terminated…**_

_**New user online.**_

_**User: Erudito II**_

…

_Erudito II:…Oh! Silly me! Sorry for the wait, thought they blocked me. Heh heh. Well to bad for those bastards, seems like they got a taste of their own medicine. _

_Anyways…who am I you might ask? Simple, look at the user name…oh, you mean who am I? _

_Well my friend. I can't tell ya that. But yeah…who am I…or who are we? That is up to you to decide. Did you guys know that the RDA is controlled by the Templars? Ya did huh…well then that sums up a lot. Anyways. Did ya also know the RDA stands for "Resource and development Association"? Well, here is my name for it!_

_**RDA! **_

_**R=Ransack! **_

_**D=Destruction!**_

_**A=…meh, it stays the same. **_

_Erudito II: Anyyyywaaayyyys. Yep, man that was fun. Good thing I hacked in to the global news network….and changed the name! Ha hah hah hah ha ha haaah…(Coughs) Phew…okay enough about this…whoops! Sorry, but I gotta make a banana! And split! Austa la byby!_

…_._

_**Erudito II logging out**_

_**:)  
><strong>_

…_**.**_

…

_User 1: I am sorry for the inconvenience. That was Erudito II. A thorn in our order's side. Do not listen to a word he says. He, or they, are hackers who are most likely in league with our enemies, the Assassin brotherhood. But if you stumble across him again during your time in the DDS. I suggest you inform us, immediately. But we also warn you, do not interact with him. Or else more than your contract will be terminated…that is all for now Templar Recruit._

…

_**User 1 logging out**_

…

_**Incoming message: **_

_**From Erudito II: THE RDA SUCKS! **_

_**ALLOW ME TO INRODUCE TO YOU THE NEW RDA!**_

_**-_- Erudito II corporation-_-**_

_**RDA :(  
><strong>_

_**Templars :p**_

_**Assassin order… :)  
><strong>_

_**Caterina Storza (1500): Vittoria agli Assassini!(Translation: Victory to the Assassin's!)  
><strong>_


End file.
